Los ojos de hoy y ayer
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Los ojos son la puerta al alma de la gente, pero los de Santana no te mostraban nada... Spoilers para los episodios 33 a 35 del Road to 2002 y el segundo tomo del manga WYC. Muy leve shonen-ai (LeoSantana no confesado). ONE-SHOT!


"Los ojos de hoy y ayer".;  
Fanfic de Captain Tsubasa.  
  
Spoilers para los capítulos 33 a 35 (partido Santana v/s Tsubasa) y el segundo tomo del manga World Youth Cup.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Personajes: Carlos Santana, Luciano Leo. Posible y MUY leve shonen-ai, si te fijas MUY bien (Leo/Santana no correspondido).  
  
---  
  
Lo primero en que una persona se fijaba cuando mira a Carlos Santana, era en sus ojos. Se dice que son la puerta del alma, pero los de él no te dejaban ver nada que su dueño no quisiera dejar ver. Eran de un hermoso color gris oscuro, pero su mirada era frìa e indiferente. Era como si mirase algo sin realmente verlo, tan poca importancia le daba a lo que le rodeaba. Así que la gente, al mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía al principio atraída como si fuesen imanes, pero a los pocos segundos ya no podían soportar su frialdad y debían mirar a otro lado.  
  
Pero algunos, como Luciano Leo, sabían que las cosas no habían sido siempre así. Hace algunos años, los ojos de Santana brillaban alegremente, y a ello se sumaba su sonrisa dulce. Eran los tiempos en que no había casi ninguna preocupación para él, que era sólo un chiquillo de no más de diez años que se dedicaba a enorgullecer a sus padres adoptivos con sus habilidades para el fútbol y a soñar en ser un gran jugador algún día...  
  
Antes de que sus padres fallecieran, y llegara el inescrupuloso Bala a robarle sistemáticamente la alegría de jugar para sí mismo y sus seres queridos. Algo de sentimientos había aún en la mirada de Santana, en la noche memorable en que Leo y un grupo de muchachos amigos suyos trataron de liberar a Santana del régimen de esclavitud al que lo sometía Bala y su gente, pero luego de que él se negara a seguirlos para no perder su opción de seguir jugando, la inocencia que aún quedaba en él definitivamente desapareció.  
  
Los años pasaron, y Leo vio con tristeza cómo se apagaba el resplandor en los ojos y la expresión de su amigo. Cuando por fin pudo realmente re-encontrarse con él tras coincidir en el club de Bala, ya no era el mismo. Sus ojos ya eran fríos, al igual que su expresión y que su voz, la alegría de antes reducida a ser un mero recuerdo del pasado limpio y puro que alguna vez compartieron siendo pequeños...  
  
Y Leo ya había perdido la esperanza de devolverle la sonrisa a su amigo, cuando apareció Tsubasa. El chico genio de Japón, que resistió heroicamente las jugadas de Santana (una de ellas incluyendo un pelotazo que rompió tres pulseras que usaba de talismanes de buena suerte), y con ello le hizo comprender que no todo en la vida era fútbol. Tsubasa jugaba con alegría, con dedicación y espíritu... que era lo que más le faltaba a Carlos. Su técnica era perfecta, su talento era innegable, pero le faltaba corazón y alma. Jugar como un robot no le ayudaba contra Tsubasa, el chico que se sobreponía a toda dificultad con su empeño y una sonrisa que, en los ojos de Leo, era increíblemente semejante a la del Santana niño que alguna vez conoció.  
  
Y desde entonces, el hielo en el corazón de Carlos Santana empezó a derretirse lenta pero seguramente. comenzó a jugar más en equipo, a preocuparse más por sus compañeros, y a prestarle más atención al entrenador. Èste apenas puede explicarse la razón de un cambio tan radical en su pupilo, pero Leo sí la sabe, y mientras ve a Santana entrenar no puede dejar de pensar en ello.  
  
"¡Oye!".  
  
Leo vuelve al mundo real al oír la voz de su amigo. Con un tono muy distinto al que solía usar antes.  
  
"¿Sí, Santana?·, responde rápidamente.  
  
"No te quedes ahí parado, Leo. Mira que necesito practicar pases para el próximo partido que tendremos, y podría serme útil que me ayudes...".  
  
Leo no necesita más incentivos. "¡De acuerdo, Santana! Me vendrá bien practicar contigo".  
  
Y entonces él mira a Carlos a los ojos, y ve que poco a poco recuperan su antiguo brillo. 


End file.
